User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/All buildings
When you talk about buildings, you all know that they're all terrible, only few are alive. All others are dead. I'll talk about all buildings and how to fix them. Goblin Hut The Main issue with the goblin hut is it's too weak! Spear goblins are one of the weakest cards in the game, which made Goblin Hut so pathetic. It only chips like 600 damage while furnace does 400 damage more. Also Furnace is cheaper, what I suggest is to give it an HP nerf BUT decrease the cost by 1, cause that's how Furnace is reworked! Tombstone Tombstone is overall OK, but I found it very weak, it's better than cannon but again Furnace outclassed it. Tombstone can't chip any damage while furnace can. Tombstone I still also easily countered by the Log. Zap is always reliable against the skeletons that are spawned upon destruction, I suggest that supercell revert the latest nerf, it was a great card at that time! Bomb Tower Out of all buildings, Bomb Tower is the WORST OF THE WORST, it deals a very low amount of damage for 5 elixir, it's too weak against tanks and very slow. Bomb Tower was So bad that it was the least used card in the entire game! Meaning it needs an emergency rework. Bomb Tower is always outshined. An emergency rework idea is to deal instant death damage with 300% damage of its regular attack (it'll only deal around 450 damage), spawns a bomber after death damage but a much lower Hp. Cannon Cannon became pathetic since Elite Barbarians rise. Hog Rider was OP while the cannon used to be the best counter. After Elite Barbarians buff, they became the best counter and hog rider falls, which means it made no sense to use Cannon. Cannon was outclassed by Tombstone, which was outclassed by Furnace. Now cannon Disappeared without a trace, so it need a buff. An Damage buff should do! Barbarian Hut Unlike Goblin Hut, Barb hut is still good at defence, but it definitely does NOT worth 7 elixir, being the most expensive building, Barb hut definitely needs more potential! Barb hut should spawn Elite Barbarians...... JUST KIDDING! Ha ha! Barb hut should actually spawn much faster, and have a longer lifetime. Also it need to cost less. (For real) X-Bow and Mortar X-Bow And Mortar are great nowadays, but still very hard to use. I think to make it easier to use, it need to be tankier, also, for mortar I think it also need a pushback, for defence Tesla As all of you know, tesla is the worst common card for me. Just because the cost I think cannon is better for me. Also it had no HP for its cost. Tesla had low damage, also tesla Is easily overwhelmed. I think tesla needs a similar buff with cannon, it also need a longer lifetime, cause that's what's make tesla strong! Furnace Instead of a buff or rework, the reason I put here is because it needs a nerf! It's too annoying for everyone, especially the fire spirits high splash damage to both air and ground! I think it needs to spawn slower for people to react You might be thinking I forgot something..... but the Inferno Tower and Elixir collector are balanced, they need no nerf or buff, congrats to both buildings! Category:Blog posts